The Lost Temple
The Lost Temple is the 55th episode of Happy Tree Friends: Hawaiian Style and the 25th episode of Season 3. In this episode, Sniffles, Giggles, Flaky, Fizz, JD Winkerman, Gia and Lifty & Shifty go treasure hunting in an ancient temple. Cast Starring: *Sniffles *Giggles *Flaky Featuring: *Fizz *JD Winkerman *Gia *Lifty & Shifty Appearances: *Generic Tree Friends *The Cursed Idol (Clay version) Plot At Sniffles' beach house lab in Kona, Sniffles and JD Winkerman study Hawaiian temples and Sniffles is amazed by a temple called The Lost Temple in Kona. Sniffles reads that the treasure in the temple has not been found in over 200 years. Sniffles looks at the clay Cursed Idol he made and the other treasure he found and gets an idea. JD Winkerman calls up Gia, Flaky, Giggles and Fizz to join them. The Winkster walks over to Lifty and Shifty's beach house in Kona and asks them to come along with them. The group gets on a ferry and heads to where The Lost Temple is. When they arrive, Sniffles gives the Generic Tree Friend ferry operator a tip. The group explores the area and enter The Lost Temple. Flaky freaks out tries to run but The Winkster grabs her hand and tells her to calm down and relax.Sniffles uses his flashlight make the dark area bright. Fizz and Gia hold each others hands as the group ventures further into The Lost Temple. Lifty and Shifty notice the skeleton of a Generic Tree Friend. This causes Flaky to really get scared. The sight of the skeleton makes Flaky throw up. JD Winkerman cleans up the vomit with a newspaper and runs outside to a garbage can to dispose of it. He runs back into the temple and treks onward with the group. The Winkster rubs some lavender lotion on his fur and gives some to Flaky to keep her from freaking out. The rest of the group gets some lavender lotion on them. Shifty rubs some lotion on his fedora and Giggles puts some on her bow. The group makes it to a staircase and Sniffles sees some gold nearby. The group rushes to see the treasure of The Lost Temple. The group each gets bags and takes some gold for themselves. Lifty gets a gold crown and puts it on his head and he finds a golden necklace and bracelets. Shifty gets some gold necklaces and a bracelet as well. Giggles gets a gold tiara and the others get their fair share. Sniffles leads the group back to the ferry ending the episode. Moral: "Never stop searching!" Deaths None Injuires * Flaky throws up when she sees a skeleton. Destruction None Trivia * This is the third time in HTF Hawaiian Style that Sniffles goes on a treasure hunt. * Lifty and Shifty don't steal anything or do something antagonizing in this episode. * This episode marks the first appearance of the inside of Sniffles' beach house lab. Category:Episodes with no deaths Category:Fan Episodes Category:Happy Tree Friends: Hawaiian Style Episodes